1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchors for temporary transmission line towers and other structures which utilize temporary anchors.
2. Background Discussion
If power line transmission towers are damaged by high winds or other causes, utility companies often install temporary towers in order to quickly restore power while the permanent transmission towers are repaired. These temporary transmission towers are typically held in place by a number of guy wires, each of which is fastened to the tower at one end and anchored to the ground at the other end.
To anchor these guy wires, one approach has been to attach the ends of each guy wire to a heavy construction vehicle such as a bulldozer which usually has sufficient weight to resist substantial movement of a temporary transmission towers. Alternatively, below ground anchors such as screw anchors, deadman anchors and sulfur anchors have also been used to provide secure attachment points for the guy wires.
However, power transmission lines often pass through remote or rugged areas in which it can be very difficult to bring heavy construction equipment to provide anchors for the temporary transmission towers. The transmission towers may also be located in environmentally sensitive areas in which the digging of below ground anchors is to be avoided.